RIP ren (Monty Oum)
by KatieIrene
Summary: To those who are depressed about Monty Oum's death.


**Monty Oum was a good man whose dreams and goals came true, but never got past where they are now.**

Ren was on the hospital bed in a critical state. Both team RWBY and JNPR were sitting around the bed shaking with fear as their friend lied helpless in the bed of soft cushions. Suddenly the doctor came in with the test results of Ren's state. "How is he doc? Will he be okay? Is he gonna come through? Is he..."

"Norra, slow down." Yang said.

"How is he doc?" Ruby asked with sad hopeful eyes.

The doctor looked at them with sad, depressed eyes. "I'm afraid he has only a short time left. It may be best to say your goodbyes' now." Then the doctor walked out of the room without another word. Silence filled the room as only the sound of the monitors and machines were heard. "No... No!" Ruby shouted tears running down her face. Jaune hung his head low crying softly as Pyrra held his shoulders and wept softly. Yang punched the wall out of anger and sadness. Blake shook her head no and cried softly. Wiess weeped silently in the chair. Norra at first stood still as her pupils dilated in her wide eyes when the words were said. She suddenly turned around and layed her head on the bed crying and wailing loudly. "No! No, you can't leave us! You can't leave me! Please pull through! Please... please..." Norra's voice trailed off as her tears poured out of her eyes. "We should say our good byes." Yang finally said.

Ruby was the first to say good bye. "Ren, you were always there for us. Even though we didn't know you as well as Norra did, we still felt like you were one of us. You never gave up when time was rough. You always pulled through with flying colors... (Chuckle) but not this time I guess. We will all miss you Ren... Goodbye."

Next was Jaune. " Hey Ren. I see you're barely hanging in. I always thought of you as an older brother kind of. I always looked up to you for advice. You were always there for all of us when we needed you. You gave us hope when we didn't have it. We'll miss you... Goodbye... Ren. "

Next was Wiess who spoke. "Ren... I'll get straight to the point. You touched all of our hearts even though you didn't really talk much. You helped us in so many ways that we can never repay you for. Thank you for being in our lives... Good... Bye." Wiess choked up at the end due to the fact of her tears rolling down her cheek.

It was now Pyrra who spoke. "Our dear friend Ren... *sob* you... Were always there for us and others. You were quiet most of the time. But when you did speak, they were great words of truth, opinion, and wisdom. We wish you the best from here on out and forever. *sob* Good bye Ren." She cried softly in Jaune's arms.

Blake simply said farewell my friend for she could not trust herself to speak much more. She tied a watch around his neck that would stop when his heart did.

Last was Norra who was still crying roughly. "Ren... I'll miss you*sob* *sniffle* so much. You were like a brother and more to me. *sniffle* You always looked after me to keep me safe. I *sob* don't know what I'll do without you. There are not enough worthy words in the world that can describe what you mean to us. *sob* what... *sniffle* you mean to me. Goodbye Ren. I love you. She whispered that last sentence as she leaned down and kissed his forehead in farewell.

Ren some how managed to smile at the words that were said and the feeling of Norra's soft lips on his head. A single tear left his eyes before it went dim. The monitor tracking his heart beat slowed down until it ran flat. The beeping sound of the monitor went off as his heart stopped. The watch suddenly broke and stopped ticking along with his heart. Both team RWBY and JNPR cried tears full of pain and sadness. Norra's eyes erupted in tears as she cried no. Not only did Ren leave behind friends, he also left behind his main reason for living in a heartbroken, make state of sadness and depression.

As the gang took Ren's fatale body to a pond full of lotus flowers, he also had one in the middle of his chest. It was shriveled and closed. They layed him down in the water as he slowly sunk to the bottom. When they looked up to the stars they could have sworn that they saw them move to look like the face of Ren was smiling down upon them. This assured them that he was watching over them in heavens light.


End file.
